


Polyj-oops

by EmeraldLight



Series: Hey Hey You You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Draco polyjuices into Ginny in an attempt to spy on the Gryffindors. Harry wants to get hot and heavy with his "girlfriend." Draco has to choose between blowing his cover and blowing his enemy.





	Polyj-oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquia/gifts).

> Inspired by the wonderful Draquia who issued the prompt on /R/Drarry. I hope you enjoy!

This had to be Draco’s best plan yet. Just wait until his father heard about this! The prim and proper blonde was so very proud of himself - he had spent a month preparing for this moment, collecting the items he needed and assembling everything in secret. Now it was finally time.

Careful hands added the long strand of bright red hair to the chunky, bubbling mess that was known as the Polyjuice Potion, the sight alone making his stomach turn. But he wasn’t about to turn back, not after it had taken so long to acquire the Gryffindor robes, not to mention the hair.

Taking a deep breath, Draco took a heavy swallow of the absolutely nauseating potion. While he didn’t immediately throw up, something he was quite proud of, he needed to brace himself on the sink he was standing in front of, his head spinning. He couldn’t bring himself to watch the transformation, lifting his head nearly a full sixty seconds later and taking in the sight before him.

The face of one Miss Ginny Weasley stared back at him and Draco smirked. His potion had worked perfectly! Not that he had really had any doubts. He was skilled in potion making, after all. Now all he needed to do was head to Gryffindor Tower and get to work on revealing all of Harry Potter’s secrets!

After all, what would stop the Boy Who Lived from talking to his girlfriend?

*****

How did it come to this? Draco just wanted information! Instead, the blonde (well, currently he was a ginger) found himself kneeling at the feet of the Golden Boy himself, staring at a rather ample cock. This was what he did when he was alone with the Weasley girl!?

“I just need to de-stress,” Potter sighed, stroking his fingers through the long ginger hair, gently tugging the face towards his straining erection. “I’ll return the favor this time, I promise…”

So Potter was a selfish lover, Draco mused to himself, his eyes darting between his enemies face and his thick length.

“I’d rather talk…” he tried to get himself out of this situation, feeling Potter’s hand tighten in his hair just a little.

“We can talk after,” Potter said with a sigh, wiggling his hips a little. It was obvious that there was going to be no conversation at all if Draco didn’t take care of the problem so blatantly staring him in the face. Taking a deep breath, Draco leaned forward and gave the tip a long, slow lick. Potter immediately groaned and began stroking his hair once again, an encouraging sign.

There was no going back, not if he wanted to keep his cover and get the information he was seeking. Draco braced one hand against Potter’s thigh for balance and the other gently caressed his bollocks, bringing forth more happy groans. His tongue showered attention on the tip of Potter’s impressive cock, twisting and digging into the sensitive slit before working under the flare of the head.

“Bloody hell… You’ve gotten really good…”

Draco could have preened under the praise, damn rights he was better than that Weasley girl. He continued exploring every inch of Potter’s dick with his tongue, moving from top to bottom, before moving upwards again. He was surprised to find Potter’s pubic hair well maintained and cropped closely, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. There was nothing worse than pubes in ones teeth.

Potter continued to babble praise, though it was suddenly cut short when Draco swallowed his entire length in one go, deep throating without hesitation.

“Fuck! Ginny!” Potter’s hips surged forward and Draco took it in stride, rubbing his tongue against every inch of flesh he could manage, all while bobbing his head eagerly. No one could say that Draco was a selfish lover, or that he lacked oral sex skills, that’s for sure.

He chanced a glance through eyelashes to see the look of absolute bliss on Potter’s face and he couldn’t help but feel himself twitch within his underpants. While he was wearing the regulation skirt - he was technically Ginny Weasley after all - he kept his own spandex boyshorts on.

“Don’t stop…” Potter panted, rolling his hips and moaning loudly as his cock vanished into his girlfriend’s mouth over and over again. His hands left the long red hair and braced behind him on the wall, toes curling within his shoes.

Draco swallowed around him, using his throat to milk Potter’s thick length while his tongue twisted and teased, though there wasn’t a lot of room left in his mouth.

“Fucking hell… I’m close…”

Draco pulled back enough to curl his fingers around Potter’s exposed length, stroking him firmly and quickly while his tongue returned to the thick tip. Lightly swollen lips, shiny with precum, wrapped around the tip as well and Draco hollowed his cheeks, eager to get this whole thing finished.

Potter’s head fell back as he felt the end rapidly approaching, stunned by the sheer amount of pleasure his girlfriend was bestowing upon him. Ginny had never been into blowjobs before, but this was a whole other level of pleasure that he hadn’t been expecting.

“Cumming… Fuck, I’m cumming!” He lifted his head, wanting to see his seed splatter over Ginny’s face. What he was greeted with was white blonde hair, sultry silver eyes, and Draco’s eager mouth open eager for his load. While it was a shock, and Potter wanted to protest, the sight of his long time rival on his knees, stroking his cock, mouth open and begging, did him in.

“FUCK!” His hips jerked as he fired several shots of hot, thick cum onto Draco’s tongue, making the blonde moan.

The two stared at one another as Potter panted heavily, his thighs twitching as he struggled to calm his heart rate. Draco felt a blush spread over his cheeks and he closed his mouth, swallowing the load with an audible gulp, though the action only served to make Potter moan once more. Ginny hated getting his cum on her face, let alone in her mouth.

“Uh… Hey, Potter…” Draco said with a weak looking smile, fingers still wrapped around the other male’s now softening cock. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and giving the tip one final swipe of his tongue, cleaning off any remaining evidence of their fun. Father must NEVER hear about this...


End file.
